


Supper

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Sweet Dreams [2]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M, outlaw days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: A sequel of sorts to “Breakfast” requested by a friend who is fond of the Kid.
Series: Sweet Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Supper

He looked so sweet and innocent, wrapped in the mound of patchwork quilts on my bed, sweat touching his soft gold curls, tousled about his face. I couldn’t see those blue, blue eyes, with him gently sleeping, and his lashes touching his cheeks. I knew their color rivaled that of a clear Wyoming sky, from what I saw last night as he gazed so intently at me.

He had fallen asleep soon after, cradling me in his arms. I had felt so warm and comforted, I had just closed my eyes too. Now in the dead of the night, I turned in his arms to study his face.

I had seen the exhaustion in his eyes last night. The gang had burst into the saloon, the noise they brought shattering the quiet of a peaceful Tuesday night. Rather than closing early as he had planned, with the boys hurrahing all night, Ed was happily serving beer and whiskey as fast as he could pour, and scrambling up sandwiches. We girls were quickly snatched up, and I couldn’t believe my luck. 

I had of course heard of Kid Curry, and his partner, Hannibal Heyes, as well as the rest of the boys in the Devil’s Hole gang. Living in Wyoming, even so close to the Colorado border as we were, they were heroes to most folks. The railroads and banks had been just overbearing enough, and ruined enough folks’ lives by calling in mortgages, and getting land on the cheap, that few felt bad when they were robbed. That it might involve other people’s money, some tended to ignore. If they were rich enough to put some in the bank, maybe they were rich enough to share.

The boys from Devil’s Hole had stopped this way a while back, but it was before I was working at the saloon. Pa and Ma where still alive then. I remember Pa coming back from town with tales of the boys spending cash like water. We even benefited when the livery needed more hay to feed all the horses, and Pa sold them all of our extra.

He had caught my eye the minute he had sauntered through the doors. The gang had come in first, and bellied up to the bar, demanding drinks. Hannibal Heyes had followed and the boys had parted, so he could plunk down several twenty dollar gold coins. Ed’s smile was as big as Heyes’ himself, and the liquor flowed freely.

The boys looked like they had just come in from the trail, covered in dust, but with their smiles cutting through the dirt, it was easy to smile back at them. It was then that I saw the Kid looking over at me.

His face had been serious as he came in the doors. I saw him look around the room, tense, but after seeing nothing more threatening than a couple of the local cowboys playing cards, he visibly relaxed.

His gaze had scanned me, just as he had checked out everyone in the saloon, but after he had made his way up to the bar and downed a glass of the good whiskey, he leaned against it, turning. He was standing next to Heyes who was smiling as the boys regaled everyone with their exploits. It was then that the Kid’s eyes made their way back to me, and he smiled. They turned from a dead exhaustion to a teasing sparkle. He raised his glass at me, and downed it. Leaning into Heyes, he said something to his partner, who also turned to look at me. He smiled and touched the brim of his hat, patted the Kid on the shoulder and turned back to get another glass of prime whiskey.

The Kid recaptured my eyes, detached himself from the bar, and slowly made his way over to me. It may have been unconscious, but his gang members smoothly moved out of his way, and soon he stood in front of me.

“‘Evenin’, darlin’,” he drawled. I smiled up at him as he took my hand and led me up the stairs. He grabbed two sandwiches from the tray Lottie was passing around, and smiled down at me.

“Can’t miss supper, can we?”

I shook my head.

By the time we made it up to my room, he had devoured most of one of the sandwiches. He placed the other on the dresser, as he started to take off his hat and coat. He turned to look at me once more, as he pulled on his gun belt and eased it off and over the headboard.

“That other sandwich is for you, if you want it, while I’m cleaning up a bit.” He turned towards the water pitcher and poured a generous amount in the bowl, as he continued to shed clothes. “Been eating dust out on the trail, for a while. Don’t imagine you want me to dirty up your sheets.” That brilliant smile caught at my heart, as I pulled off a bit of the sandwich, and sat back on the bed nibbling on it, watching as he bathed. 

In spite of all his smiles, he was quick and efficient freshening up, and before I realized it, he was sitting on the bed beside me. He took the rest of the sandwich from my numb hands, and finished it quickly too. 

Then he leaned down towards me, and my breath quickened. 

“Now we have plenty of time.”

I looked at him as he slept. The long line of his muscular back disappeared into the quilts. He looked as hard as the life he led, but a smile came to my face. I had seen softness in him too. I put my hand to his cheek, and an answering smile started to spread across his face.

Suddenly there was banging on the door. “Kid! Kid, there’s a posse forming.” Quicker than I thought possible, he was up, snatching his long johns on the way to unlocking the door. Hannibal Heyes boldly stepped in, his face agitated, but determined. He gave me a grin and another tip of his hat.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I’ll be needing my partner.” His sharp gaze met the Kid’s. “Wheat and Kyle are already on their way to the livery.”

Curry nodded as he finished dressing. “I’ll meet you there, Heyes,” he replied and Hannibal Heyes was gone.

Kid Curry turned towards me, with a sad smile. He leaned down and gave me one last kiss, as he pressed two gold coins into my palm. I tried to give them back.

“Keep it for next time,” I murmured, memorizing the light in his eyes, and the glow of the lamp on his curls, as he shook his head.

“Sheriff knows us now. Heyes won’t let us come back.”

I drank in those blue eyes, and just nodded, giving him a smile to send him on his way. One more kiss and he was gone. I wrapped the quilts around me. I was still sitting so, in my bed still warm from his body, when the posse members came storming in, only to find that the Devil’s Hole gang was once more long gone.


End file.
